Lulusakustein
by vittoriaisinsane
Summary: its basically a project i had to do about frankensteins monster. Lulu Suzaku monster? xD its a really boring story that is basically copying part of mary shelley's frankenstein. i just put it on here for the heck of it. xD dunno if i should rate it T.


**Luluzakustein**

By: Vittoria Sportelli

Oh, how I needed to stay undercover. It wasn't like I looked odd or anything. Besides my stunning good looks and great body, that is. Well, truthfully, many people may still know my face from the past. It may be hard to hide, but I was doing pretty well, if I may say so myself. Right, I suppose ill start from the beginning of my odd tale.

When I was 'reborn' as one might say, it took a bit of time for my mind to start up again, but that is what came back the quickest. I instantly realized who's body and heart were now mine. I was generally confused, as this person was my best friend and had been greatest enemy. In fact, he had been the one to kill me (On my orders, of course). It saddened me to know that he had died, as how else could he be connected to my head and mind? I wouldn't be able to speak to my dear friend again. At least I should be thankful for what he has given me, as my body did not compare to his. Wait, why did I have a part of him in the first place? Back it up a bit. Where _was_ I?

I was not one to panic in situations, but it was nice to know facts that you could work with. I opened my eyes, looking around at my surroundings. It was some sort of a futuristic lab or something, I had seen nothing like it before. And next to me was… A GIRL?! She looked relatively short from where I was laying, yet not really young. Extremely short, curly hair, with a multitude of colors in it, pulled back with a pin. She had an observing look on her smooth, tanned face, which sort of creeped me out. Just the way she was looking at me, like I was some experiment. I mentally gasped. Was I?! I should have known that only a little fan girl would have thought to put Suzaku and I together. But why? It seems like it might be a lot of trouble to go through to put two dead people back together. I cringed at the thought of Suzaku being dead, and then wondered what other friends of mine had perished… No, Lelouch, I told myself. I had to focus here, as my mind was already in scrambles.

I lifted my head, and that midget-thing squealed and jumped back. As I knew, my brain was already working slowly, but I, Lelouch vi Britannia, should have noticed earlier that I was naked. And apparently I was also lying in some sort of a bathtub filled with water. How does one not notice if they are naked?! I wasn't that embarrassed about being naked in front of this girl. Hey, you know, it wasn't even my body that would be viewed (and, most likely, she had already seen Suzaku's naked body, as I assumed she was the one to put us together)! I started to wonder how long it had been since I died. What if I wasn't in Japan anymore? That girl sure didn't look Asian to me. Possibly Italian or something else European. Oh, that's right, she was still staring at me with a surprised, almost scared look about her. I could see a hint of achievement in there, but she looked much too frightened to appreciate her creation.

I neglected, once again, that I was naked, and tried to get up. The fan girl jumped back a bit, still scared. I decided that maybe I should try to speak, although my mind was still somewhat confused. I didn't know what language the girl spoke, but the only one I knew fluently was Japanese. ⁿ I had better start with that, I thought, as I started trying to say hello. Fortunately, I was successful.

The girl seemed to calm down a bit, but stayed cautious. She returned my greeting hesitantly, with a small squeak of hello. (Well, at least now I knew she could speak a BIT of Japanese. She most likely knew more; why else would she bring back to life someone Japanese? ) This was frustrating, how long it too my mind to work my voice. There was so much I needed to know, so much I most likely had to do! I sadly wondered again what had happened to my friends…I must keep my emotions out of this, I thought, concentrating on the problem at hand. The girl looked like she was waiting for me to do something. Ugh, that was annoying. What did she expect me to do in this state; sing and dance? It was my turn to observe her.

She looked sort of ridiculous for a woman her age (I guessed she was in her 20s), with bright, colorful attire, and a white lab coat that was much too big for her. Since she was short and cute, I supposed she thought she could pull it off, and that she wasn't too old to be dressing crazy. The more I thought about it, the less odd it seemed. She did not look like a scientist though, except for the lab coat and her black-rimmed glasses.

I had a million questions for this girl, my supposed 'creator'. I decided two would be sufficient for now, as I had to intensely concentrate. I formed the words in my head and hoped my voice would work.

ⁿ Obviously I cant write this paper in Japanese, as I don't know much myself, and this is English class. But that is what Lelouch speaks, and what his mind thinks in. Pretend its in Japanese. Ahaha.

"What am I? What have you done to me and Suzaku?"

After a while, my mind, senses, and ability to speak functioned as quickly as they normally would. I talked to my creator (as I found out there were no doubts about it. It was indeed that short little fan girl. ) for a long time, and many of my questions were answered. She was a 26 year old scientist who aspired to bring back Zero and Suzaku. I thought she must be mental, because why put my head on his body? Was there something preventing a whole body being brought back to life? I didn't want to ask and upset the poor girl. Her name was Vittoria. (Ha! I was right! An Italian.) She informed me that it had been around 20 years that I had died, and maybe 15 for Suzaku. She explained sadly how he had died; a surprise assassination by an ally, C.C. I was appalled, and wondered if C.C. had really done that, or if it was a rumor. In honor of Zero dying, (whom everyone thought was Suzaku at that time, as he took over for me once killed, except for a handful of select people) they had stopped using the mechanical-robot-things called knightmares. They weren't needed, as Japan was nearly as peaceful as it had been before Britannia stepped in. I was somewhat surprised, but glad that my whole plan had worked out in the end.

Most people had all forgotten about the evil dictator Lelouch, which I was happy about. When asked about how the girl knew about me, Vittoria explained that she had been very young when this had occurred, but her mother was in the Black Knights. All she heard about as a child was stories about the wonderful Zero that her mother had figured out to be Lelouch. As she grew older, she remembered the stories, and Lelouch. She had heard about Suzaku too, Zero's number one enemy. Vittoria knew all the stories, the truths and the lies. She knew of the sacrifice Lelouch had to make, and the pain Suzaku had to go through. She understood that it was all to make the world a better place, but she knew there had to be some other way. That was when she first started thinking about this whole experiment. She told her sad story of how I came to be.

She had a best friend named Hunter who had a similar idea to hers. They both wanted to create a person, from the remains of others. After much time and research, they had a big fight. Vittoria desperately wanted Suzaku and I, for more than one reason. Hunter wouldnt listen to her, he wished for a range of the legendary Sohmas. They eventually split up, and researched independently. Apparently they were both hidden well, as Vittoria could not find her best friend wherever she searched. Most people called her a mad woman for the things she raved about. I felt that was quite rude, and understood how stupid people could actually be. The girl never found out what had happened to her dear friend, or if he had been successful in his experiments.

She also told how she had left her home, leaving one of the few people that cared about her. He was a young man, a boy she had grown up with. The boy, named Austin, had been adopted by their family when both the children were very young. They were raised as siblings, but their bond was deeper than that. The fact that they hadn't been siblings all along made them happy, because they could actually be together. The thing is, Vittoria had a thirst for knowledge. She had to leave her dear one, and Austin was very depressed. I thought her degree of thirst was similar to how mine had been; to defeat Britannia and make the world a better place.

She started talking less about herself and more of what was happening now. Vittoria had heard strange rumors from reliable sources that small forces from Britannia was going to try and was about to try and take over Japan again. That is why she needed Suzaku and I; together, we could rebel. Although Suzaku had been my enemy, I knew his heart was in the right place. I was very glad to have that part of him, although sometimes it contradicted my mind, as apparently some of my thoughts are 'evil'. (Hm, never would have considered that.)

So, here I am now; walking down the streets of Tokyo, searching for traces of the Black Knights anywhere. I was informed by my creator that most of them had gone underground after Suzaku died, including the people associated with me. I was particularly hoping to find Kallen. As the ace of the Black Knights, we might not win a fight without her, and if she wasn't alive, I don't know what I would do. She had been a part of the original rebel force in Area 11, (what Britannia renamed Japan) before I decided to be the leader of a larger force, since I had such an intelligent mind. As I thought about my wonderful and horrible past, I thought about what this world had to offer. Nothing, most likely, if it didn't have my friends contained in it.

Too many good times at Ashford High, Milly and Rivalz, hopefully that pair was still alive. But…Shirley, My best friend. Rolo, the closest thing I had to a brother. I knew they were dead, and now Suzaku, too! I almost changed my mind about this world. I didn't really desire anymore fighting, anymore deaths. My mind started to come up with horrible situations; Suzaku's heart was working hard to change my mind, to turn it around, to tell it everything was just peachy, and we could get through this.

Way too many things were happening at once to me, my mind and heart couldn't bear it much longer! A rush of strong memories of mine and Suzaku's flooded into my head, I could see them and feel them as if I was actually there. Kallen, her determined, beautiful face burned into my mind, and then Suzaku. I saw myself from Suzaku's point of view, my Geass showing up in my eye, right before I looked at him fiercely and said to my dearest friend

"Live on".

I fainted, right there on the hard, wet streets.


End file.
